


Heartlines

by SHSL_Emi, That One Half-Blood Writer (SHSL_Emi)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay bbys, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nico is a sassy gay bby, PRECIOUS PRECIOUS GAY BBYS, SOLANGELO IS LIFE, SOLANGELO IS LOVE, while Will is just so annoyingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Emi/pseuds/SHSL_Emi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Emi/pseuds/That%20One%20Half-Blood%20Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last place Nico di Angelo wanted to be was Disneyworld. But, here he was at the most cheerful place in the world with one of the most annoyingly cheerful person ever, Will Solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was just a random thing I thought of after I finished the Blood of Olympus and yeah c:  
> Just.... I love Solangelo and who wouldn't love them at Disneyworld.  
> If this becomes popular enough, I may just turn this into a series of shorts about Solangelo.  
> Oh also, did I seriously just title this after a Florence+ The Machine song...  
> yes, I just did B)  
> And also this takes place after BoO obviously

  The last place Nico di Angelo wanted to be was Disneyworld. But, here he was at the most cheerful place in the world with one of the most annoyingly cheerful person ever, Will Solace. Honestly, Nico didn’t want to go, but somehow that stupid boy managed to convince him. He had told him that it was a “camp field trip” and that everyone was going, but, the only people that had come was Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and his girlfriend (Calypso, he believed her name was). Percy and Annabeth had stayed behind at camp due to winter exams coming up. Nico inwardly groaned at the thought.  
  Everyone around him was dating someone, while he was just standing there in the middle of the line to the Haunted Mansion ride. He glared at the back of the Apollo kid’s head. If look could kill, Nico was 100% sure that Will would be dead right on the spot. Will turned to him, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Nico felt those dumb butterflies in his stomach again. Ever since he spent those three days in the infirmary with Will months ago, he always felt those dumb butterflies around him. It honestly reminded him of when he had that stupid crush on Percy. He shook his head. He was done with that kid; he was just an embarrassing memory of his nativity.  
  “So, Nico, are you as excited about this ride as I am? Because I’m hella stoked!”  
Will’s words snapped him out of his daydream and he frowned.  
  “I felt like you purposely chose this ride just so I’d go with you so you wouldn’t get scared.” Nico retorted. “Besides, I’m pretty sure it won’t even be scary.”  
  “You never know,” Will snorted. “It could be scary, it could not be. We won’t know until we actually get on a ride.”  
Nico cracked a slight smile.  
  “Well, the sign did say there was an hour long wait.”  
Will groaned dramatically and crossed his arms across his chest. He frowned and looked at the line ahead of them. His frown didn’t look right on his face; it was more like a pout which Nico found adorable. He shook his head again. He needed to stop with these thoughts. Will wasn’t adorable, he was _annoying ___.  
  “What was the point of going here anyways?” Nico asked, his voice almost a whine.  
  “Well, Chiron thought that it’d be a nice break from everything at camp, y’know.” Will replied. “I highly doubt any monsters will attack us anyways.”  
  “Well, you never know, there could be wild harpies just waiting for us in that mansion.”  
Will shot Nico his famous don’t-you-dare-say-that look and smirked.  
  “Well, it’ll just add to the horror of the ride because,dang, those harpies are ugly.”  
He let out a carefree laugh at his joke and Nico covered his face in embarrassment; a light blush spreading across his nose. Will knew exactly when and how to make him blush, and he despised it so much. He looked at the sign to the ride and frowned.  
  “I feel like the only reason why you choose this ride was because of who I am.” retorted Nico.  
Will smiled.  
  “Just because you’re the son of the most terrifying Underworld god ever, then yes maybe.” He replied smirking; which irritated the other boy.  
  “Shut up, Solace.”  
  “That’s ‘Will’ to you.”  
The line started moving again and the two of them scooted closer to the front. They now stood in the doorway to the mansion; almost to the loading dock for the coaster. Will’s blue eyes took in the spooky setting and he turned to smile at Nico; his eyes sparkling with a hint of curiosity.  
  “Hey, Nico?”  
  “What, Solace?” He groaned.  
He was getting a bit tired of talking to this annoyingly cute boy. He kind of wished Will would go away, but at the same time he wanted so badly for the other to kiss him. He clenched his fists and took in a deep breath. He needed to stop this.  
  “Do you sense any _real ___ghosts in here? Like anyone that might’ve died on the ride, or even better, died making this place?” Will said excitedly, which caught the son of Hades off guard.  
Nico let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes. It was a bit hard sensing the undead in a room full of people waiting to just get on one dumb ride, but so far he felt nothing. Sensing the undead was a natural talent Nico possessed, which was sometime cool, but other times it annoyed him when people (especially Will and Jason) would pester him about sensing the undead just for their own amusement.  
  “There’s nothing here.” Nico replied bluntly, a little to blunt to his own liking.  
  “Darn,” Will said in a disappointed tone, but Nico could tell he was a bit amused. “I guess we’ll have to deal with those cheesy effects and lighting.”  
Nico rolled his eyes.  
  “At least it doesn’t want to kill us.” He mumbled.  
  The line once again shifted and the two of them inched closer to the ride. Nico could see the decorated car ahead of them. Will’s eyes sparked with excitement again and he grabbed Nico’s hand. He felt those stupid nerves in the pit of his stomach. He wanted so badly to kiss that stupid blonde right then and there, but he knew it would’ve been awkward. Every time he was around Will, he’d get those stupid butterflies and then run away from the other to avoid him finding out. Nico had figured Will must’ve known by now, but if he did, he sure hadn’t been making any public display of knowing.  
  A loud buzz resonated throughout the building, and the line moved again. Will let out a loud ‘Finally!’ and the two were ushered into one of the black cars. Will glanced at him with a bright smile and offered to help Nico in. Nico shot him a glare and slid into the car, Will following after him.  
  “I can help myself.” Nico grumbled.  
  “Hey,” Will countered. “I was just trying to be nice.”  
Nico rolled his eyes, and then glanced at how close Will was to him. Sure, he had to sit next to Will on the car ride over (at Piper’s request), but it wasn’t as close as they were now. Will’s knee touched Nico and the other looked away quickly. Nico could feel a slight blush rush across his face and covered his face with both of his hands.  
_“Please let him not have noticed.” ___He silently prayed to the gods.  
  “You okay, Nico?” Will asked with a hint of concern in it. “If you get motion sickness, then I don’t mind getting off this ride with you.”  
Nico shook his head and removed the hands from his face.  
  “I-I’m fine.” He replied nervously. "There's nothing to be worried about."  
A slight smirk danced across Will's handsome features, and he leaned in a bit closer. Nico could tell Will could sense the tension in the air, and glared at the other.  
  “Am I making you nervous?” Will teased.  
Nico shook his head and clenched his fists.  
  “No.” He replied bluntly. “You’re not, if anything you're annoying me. Now shut up, Solace.”  
  “Whatever you say, Corpse Breath.”  
Nico could hear the smugness in his voice and stayed quiet until the ride started. The coaster lurched forward and the two descended into the darkly lit tunnels. Images of green ghosts danced across the tunnel walls and thunder noises echoed. With each moving painting, Nico snorted at their attempt at imitating ghosts.  
  “This ride is lame.” Nico whispered as they entered another section of the ride.  
Will’s eyes tore away from the scenery to look at the other and smiled.  
  “Oh really?” Will asked in a hushed whisper, raising an eyebrow. “Well… what can make this ride any better for you?”  
Nico furrowed his brows in confusion. Why would this idiot even ask a question like that?  
  “I dunno,” he sighed. “Maybe some actual real ghosts, maybe some zombies here or there, and-”  
  Before he could finish his sentence, Will leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Nico felt his cheeks grow hot and the butterflies in his stomach were going wild. He almost wanted to slap the other, but yet he couldn’t. He melted into Will’s kiss, his heart beating faster, and his hands were getting sweaty. After what seemed like eternity, Will broke away and gave him a stupid sunny smile.  
  “Better?” He asked, with a slight tease in his voice.  
Nico crossed his arms across his chest and tried his best to look annoyed at the sunny guy sitting next to him, but it seemed like he was failing because Will just laughed.  
  “At least ask before randomly kissing me.” He murmured.  
  “Can’t promise that, Ghost King.” Will replied, giving Nico a wink.  
The ride finally came to a stop and the two were at the exit. Will stepped out of the car and offered Nico his hand with his usual smile. Nico grabbed his hand, warmth spreading into his bones. He intertwined his fingers into Will’s and it felt like his belonged in the other’s hand. He glanced at Will, and the other glanced at him.  
  “Does this mean we’re dating now?” Will asked, but he knew it was obvious the answer.  
Nico let out a groan.  
  “Just shut up and hold my hand, Solace.”


	2. An Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because authors are mean and have lives.

The day Percy and Jason were caught being bros.  
A original story by my wonderful girlfriend (I'm just translating it into words for her).

One day, Annabeth and Piper could not find their boyfriends.  
They searched far and wide, even in the ocean, to find them but came up empty handed.  
Just as when they were about to give up and just move on with their lives (those boys were stupid cute anyways); they heard rustling behind some bushes near the stables.  
"What in the Hades is that?" Annabeth inquired.  
And sure enough, they found their boyfriends playing a bromance game of checkers. Percy looked up accusingly at Annabeth and then Jason reached over to king him.  
"You have been kinged Percy."

 

(THIS IS NOT A SERIOUS FIC. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I PROMISE IT'S JUST A JOKE. MAKE IT INTO A MEME OR SOMETHING. THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS ARE FOR!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Emi here! I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in awhile. I've been working on a personal story and developing that so I haven't had time to really work on any fics.  
> Also, I just started college this semester so it's been kind of rough both mentally and writing wise because I've had such bad writer's block for so long.  
> Another note, I've been REALLY into Jercy (trust me, I love solangelo too and I definitely love anyone with Nico, Percy, and Jason to be fair). It's my biggest guilty ship ever but because of my horrible writer's block, I haven't been able to write anything without wanting to scrap it (I started working on a Moulin Rouge AU fic but haven't gotten very far ahahaha. Maybe some day).  
> But, in conclusion, I wanted to thank everyone for the support for this fic. I promise I will get back to writing cute solangelo drabbles and maybe get the courage to post my Jercy fics.  
> But, until then, au revoir.  
> And maybe you'll see an actually drabble up here soon RIP.


End file.
